Conventionally, various kinds of schemes are tried out to accurately grasp a state of a ship (characteristics of a ship which change over time). For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system capable of diagnosing a state of a ship based on operational information (temperature, pressure, rotational speed etc. of a propulsion system of the ship) detected by various sensors attached to the ship.